Demolition Lovers
by Mindless Destruction
Summary: Song fic for Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance. GaaNaru. Rated T for violence, slight yaoi.


**I don't own Naruto or My Chemical Romance, but this is one of my favorite songs, along with Vampires Will Never Hurt You and Early Sunsets Over Monroeville. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

_Hand in mine into your icy blues_

_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

_With this truck of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

"Gaara… Gaara, wake up. C'mon, wake up."

I hear you. I hear your caring voice, caressing me with your arms and love, smothering my cold body with warmth and anxiety.

"Naruto, I'm awake." At the sound of my voice, you pull your arms off of me.

"Sorry—I didn't mean to keep holding you."

"No." I reach around you pull you to my side. My lips brush your neck lightly, and you shiver feverishly. I caress your cheek and kiss your cut and bruised face. After all the crap I've put you through, I want to tell you how much I truly love you. Time and time again, I've told you that you don't have to stay. I've told you to leave me. But that's what I love about you. You don't care about the _real_ me, the _monster_ inside of me. You still stay by me, even though I can barely control it. I love you.

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_And after all the, all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on to the end with you_

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

We've been on the run from Suna for six months. Apparently, I have killed someone too important in Amegakure for me to keep on living. Your home has always hated you, and once they knew you weren't going to kill me, were trying to help me, they banned you from coming back. 'I'm so sorry' I said. 'It's fine' you said. 'I'd have to leave eventually. And now I can find Sasuke.'

I want you to forget him, you have me. Whenever we've been together too long, whenever we start getting mad about everything, I tell you a memory about Sunagakure, a happy one. But I don't tell you that they're all false memories. None of the ones I have from home are good. They all fill me with disgust and nausea.

And then it's all good. You laugh and I laugh and then we're friends again. You sleep next to me, and I stay quiet so as not to disturb you.

So I have to tell you. Have to prove myself to you. Have to let you know I love you.

_But this time, I mean it,_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_Until the end, until this pool of blood_

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this_

_Until the end of…_

"Gaara…do you hear that?" your voice shakes, along with the rest of you. 'God oh god you can't mean no no it can't be but it is they've found us' you're eyes say.

"Oh, God Sasuke…" you still talk about him.

I can tell you want to pass out, the cold from the snow, the weariness from the hunger, the fear. I gave you all the food, lied and said I had eaten already. Now I almost wish I had eaten. I try to stand up, but the blood rushes up to my head so fast that for a moment it feels numb. I rub the symbol on my head. Love. The thing I have for you. I hear men's shouts and the monster stirs. Hate. The thing I have for them.

The snow crunches under our feet, but we're ninja, so I don't worry so much. Even starved and half-dead the way we are, it's ok, its—

"Gaara!" you scream so loud I turn around and feel something. Pain. _Pain._

My breathing quickens. They know we're here. They're going to kill you. They want me, but these bastards will kill you too.

I hear you scream as we're surrounded. I look down at my chest. _Blood. My. Blood._ I laugh. The monster is awake now.

"**Do it**."

The monster doesn't have to tell me. It doesn't have to. I'll kill anyone who makes you scared, who makes you start crying. Like you are now.

I'll get my revenge.

You run to my side, shaking. I take in a breath. I haven't done this in a while. There's no visible earth. But this is the desert. Snow or no snow, I have my weapon. I have the monster. I can almost taste victory.

Eight. Only eight. How stupid of them to think they would win. Their chakra is weak. The most powerful one is small.

"**Pitiful."** The monster says.

With one sweeping motion of my hand, the ground rumbles. Snow is pushed away like dust as an ocean of sand is revealed. I tremble with excitement, you tremble with fear. The monster is laughing. I am deaf to all sound but the prospective terror.

Sand. You. The monster. Death. The only things that fill my mind, the only things that tell me I'm alive. I hear them screaming, the bastards, hear them screaming, can taste their blood, so dully metallic in my mouth. I see it running down their faces, coming out of their open, gaping mouths. The one in front of me, he's crying out so loudly that no sound comes. And suddenly, it can't come. His throat is ripped out with a cry laden with bloodlust from the monster, from me. Me.

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean to me_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_But this time, we'll show them_

_We'll show them all how much we mean_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of every…_

"**Dead. They're all dead.**" The monster rumbles, disappointed. Somehow, I'm disappointed too. But at the same time, I'm happy, so happy, because it means you're same, I'm safe, _we're_ safe, and we'll be on our way and—

I turn to look at you smiling. The smile is gone. Gone.

You're soaked in blood, some your own, some theirs, none mine. But there's something dark and shiny. A blade. A kunai. In your side. Oh. Dear. God.

"Gaara, there are more."

Yeah. I realize that too late. The monster isn't fast enough, and I feel the man connect. He has a blade. I feel like my chest is ablaze.

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

A feral growl rips through my throat, just as the blade through my skin. Never have I felt this much pain. The monster is strong, maybe too strong. I want to set it free.

"**You can save me.**"

I hear the monster, but it's not coming from the inside. It's not coming from me. Its voice is coming from you. You. I think. And so I know, I will save you. I will go to the edge, and this time I will let myself fall. This time you are not to catch me. I am not to catch myself. I will run, and you will give me the final push, and I will fall, down, down, to the end.

Yes.

"**Yes.**"

And all of a sudden, I feel something else pass through me. A sword. I had ignored—no forgotten—the man who was attacking me. I forgot the men who were attacking you while I ran into danger. I hear your voice break under the pain of their assaults. While blood spills out of me from several places, I throw myself at the man ahead of me. The sand has its own consciousness now, its own mind, seeking destruction.

I thrust my extended hand through the man's body, being sure not to hit a vital point. His voice slices through the snowy air like a knife, louder than your screams of pain, louder than my cries of pain, louder than the cries of bloodlust from the monster.

A fresh slew of attacks rain down upon us from the sky in the form of kunai and blood and carnage.

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms_

_Forever, forever_

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning_

_Forever, forever_

_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one_

_Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

I know you're scared. I know I'm scared. And I know that I've gone too far.

But it feels so good.

You kick out at your captors and claw at their throats, your own monster awakening. They were looking for one beast, but instead they found two. Blood paints your snarling face as you slowly hack through flesh.

With a sweeping gesture of my arm at least half of the men are completely annihilated. The virgin snow is splattered with liquid life. A man sneaks up behind you. You turn too fast, and yet too slow. The man has touched you, is in contact with you, just like the sand. He's gone as fast as he appeared, nothing more than strands of sinew and ragged flesh, bones reduced to powder.

Bathed in blood, it's impossible for me to tell if I hurt you or not.

I care, but the monster doesn't.

We stagger towards each other, engulfed in the blinding beauty of the full moon reflected on the pink snow. Arms seem to drag themselves away from what was at some point their master. You know I'm dangerous right now. You see the murder in my eyes, feel the coldness of death.

Both of us are bleeding, bleeding hard. The hole punctured through my side feels like it's going to explode. A gaping wound in your chest gleams wickedly at me. It was fast, the entire thing, really, but they were good. Like Lee, they had no chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu, but they could use taijutsu. They _could_.

The monster laughs.

Your eyes are hazed over and closing, and as you start to fall, I catch you.

"Naruto…Naruto, I love you." Tears. From pain or sadness or anger of how pathetic the words sound I don't know. "I always have." I had to say it. I had to.

Your already shallow breathing gets lighter, faster. Both of us are trying to breathe, but somehow the surrounding air escapes us.

"Me too." Your voice is wan like the color in your face. Like the prospect of living. "I've always loved you too…Sasuke." You whisper his name like it's a treasure, the way you always do in your sleep.

I let you think what you want.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm Sasuke." My pitiful breathing is being further shortened by my heaving silent sobs.

"Sasuke. I haven't seen you…in years. You're in front of me but…Sasuke, have you changed? I—I can't see…you…" Wheezing. You're not breathing, you're wheezing. Your sightless eyes are a lovely faded blue. All of the life that had filled those same eyes moments before is gone. You're dying. You're dying. I'm dying. And my monster. My monster, the monster is still alive. It's the only thing keeping me from falling over in a bloody heap.

Your monster, your monster was supposed to be worse. But you killed it. You beat it down so much more forcefully, it had hurt you. And now you had gotten killed with me, we were just waiting to be taken by the hand by Death.

"Are you there, Sasuke?" you reach your shaking, bloodstained hand to my face and stroke it tenderly.

I take your hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm here." I choke on tears. "I've always been here."

"Good." you whisper. "Good."

Swiftly, silently like the night air, I kiss you full on the lips. Our first kiss. Our last kiss.

"Sasuke…" You whisper again. My vision blurs and I feel myself falling. You're clutching me and we're both crying and gasping, trying, trying to live. But why? There's no reason to live. Not for us, not anymore. I've kept this from you as soon as I heard, two, three years ago. Sasuke is dead. He killed Itachi and then himself. His love for his brother drove him to insanity.

That's all that love can ever do for you.

Drive you insane.

And yet I can't help but still love you.

We're falling, and everything suddenly feels slow-motion, like a scene from a movie.

_And as we're falling down_

_And in this pool of blood_

_And as we're touching hands_

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood…_

We land next to one another on the powdery snow, breathing hard and fast, wounds still oozing blood, crimson like my hair.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_

_And as we're falling down, I'll see your eyes_

Lying there next to you, with the little energy left within myself, I turn my head to see you. I've grown so used to your face that I know every curve and line and even where each whisker-like scar is by heart. I press my lips to yours once more, using even more of the last of my disappearing life to taste the inside of your mouth. Pulling away, I see something almost like recognition within your blind eyes.

_And in this pool of blood, I'll meet your eyes_

"Gaara…" That's all I need. You know. You know it's me, it's been me, and it always will be. Knowing this, I think back about everything I've ever done, ever seen, everyone I've ever met. I think about you and all of the things we'd never do. But it's ok. Because you know that I love you. And that's all I need. Even if you don't love me back, even if you love someone else, it's perfect.

I see you shudder and know it's over for now. But I'll see you soon. I hope you will wait for me on the other side.

I hope I'll be there with you.

"Naruto…I love you."

And so as I lie next to your lifeless body, I close my eyes and let myself be overwhelmed by the only sleep I will ever have.

_I mean this forever._


End file.
